U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,196 (Greenberg), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “[a] termination connector for a circuit breaker is disclosed. The termination connector preferably includes a plurality of single pole screw receiving members integrally attached by a molded housing for unitary attachment to a line or load end of a circuit breaker to assist in holding a nut or nut plate adjacent each screw hole in the circuit breaker's terminal straps. The molded housing preferably includes a line of perforations between each single pole screw receiving member so that the correct number of single pole screw receiving members can be retained and the others can be knocked off along the line of perforations. Provisions are disclosed for adaption of the connector to metric or English standard nut hardware. In addition, the termination connector and circuit breaker are provided with mating attachment devices for providing a simple yet secure connection.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,073 (Kahoun), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “[a] power block includes an insulative block which is mounted to a panel and a plurality of connection mounts which are coupled to the insulative block. The insulative block includes a plurality of molded dividers and the connection mounts are located therebetween. Each connection mount includes at least one stud extending upward from the block and a conductor having first and second portions. The first portion of each conductor is conductively coupled to the one or more studs and the second portion extends through the block in a direction opposite the one or more studs. The second portion includes a free end provided with a connector directly couplable to a destination point. A preferred aspect of the invention is that the conductor is a copper braid partially covered in a tin plated copper sleeve. According to a first embodiment, the connector at the free end of the conductor is a sleeve extending over the free end and having a hole for directly receiving a lead from a power filter. According to a second embodiment, the second portion of the conductor is formed of solid copper and the connector is a tapered free end of the second portion of the conductor which is ‘pluggable’ into resilient clips. According to a third embodiment, the second portion of the conductors are substantially elongate and flexible, and the connector at the free end is a sleeve having a coupling slot or hole.” See Abstract.